


Many Hands Make Light the Work

by shinkonokokoro



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkonokokoro/pseuds/shinkonokokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Tony's had a genius idea. He needs more time. And since he can't add hours to the day, there's an option that's a lot more viable. Just so long as no one finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Hands Make Light the Work

“It’s genius,” Tony whispered as his hands froze over his keyboard, distracted by the idea. In fact, it was so genius, he wondered how he’d not thought of it before. All the time, Tony Stark wished for more time. More hours in the day. More hands to do his work. A way to be in two places at once. For his brain to be able to keep up with all the work and ideas raging through it.

In the end, it was simple math.

Given that it was outside of his capability to increase the amount of hours in a day, it only left one other option: There needed to be more Tony Stark.

How could it go wrong?

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

In the end, it took Tony only five months to accomplish the goal of cloning himself. That way, he would be able to stay in his workshop all day while the other took care of business at work. He would be able to be more efficient with more of himself. And, unlike that Calvin and Hobbes comic, Tony would reason with himself, because he was a very smart man. And Tony would be able to specialise. Which was perfect. He would orchestrate the others.

Others?

He sat straighter, hands sketching plans. One for inventing. And himself. But why not several? He bit his lip in concentration. One for SI. One for inventing. Himself for the public eye? And Avenger-ing? Working on the suit. Because the world couldn’t know that there would be more than one of himself. In fact, Tony thought as he chewed at his lip, no one could know. This would have to be Tony’s secret, because he was pretty sure that there would be ethical issues involved as well as the theft of his tech for God knows what. And that was the last thing he needed. He would have to be careful. If one of him was somewhere in public, then the others would need to be invisible.

Tony meant out-of-sight, but the thought of invisibility was intriguing as well and went on his tick-marked list of ‘Things to invent.’

So it took him five months of almost round-the-clock work (to the long despair of one Miss Potts, and the supreme disapproval of one Captain Rogers (and the rest of the team)--none of them knew what he was working on, of course, but Tony said it was big), to get the machine planned, built, and tested (he had achieved some very strange fruit in this process), before he stepped through it. He in no way wanted to deal with an inappropriately cloned version of himself. Tony shuddered violently at the thought of having to kill himself just to put himself out of his own misery. And wasn’t that a fantastically confusing thought.

It lead to the first being dubbed ‘Anthony,’ not Tony 2 or anything stupid like that.

The second was ‘Edward.’

But only when they were in the same room as one another. Obviously, to others, they were ‘Tony.’

And now.

Now.

Now there were three perfectly alike copies of himself, all standing mirrored, arms folded over their chests.

“This is really weird,” they all agreed.

Tony pursed his lips. “Right. Well boys. Let’s get to work."

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

And it was fantastic. Tony was more efficient at work. He was able to meet Pepper’s rising demands, stress her less, and be keener in his dealings. Anthony learned a lot about his company.

Edward buried himself in projects. The things on Tony’s list he’d never had time for. He lived in the workshop. Five to ten things going at once, he created. It was brilliant. And when he had the time, Tony would join Edward, catch up on some of the inventing that he came up with. Pass projects off to him that he wouldn’t have time to work on. And in the shop, they were seamless.

It was the most amazing thing Tony had experienced. Their thought processes being the same, the transition from one pair of hands to the other was fluid and easy in a way that it never had been with another person.

He laughed to himself at the narcissism in that. He wasn’t with another person. He was with himself. If anyone ever came down to the workshop and there was more than one of himself there, since it was always Tony that presented face to the team, the others hid and he dealt with them. Usually Steve. Sweet stalwart Steve. Making sure he had his nutrients.

Every so often, however, Pepper sought him out.

“Hello, Pepperpot! What can I do for you?” he asked, turning away from his workbench and pushing aside screens.

“Tony... I’m a little concerned.”

“You’re always concerned.”

“You’re... I think you’re pushing yourself too hard.”

He made a face, catching Anthony’s eyes as the man hid behind some boxes. They rolled their eyes at one another.

“Take me seriously for just a minute, please?” she asked, voice strained. “You’re pushing yourself too hard. The amount of new material you’re pushing into R&D as well as keeping up with paperwork? Either you’re an alien or you’re not sleeping.”

“Pepper. Honey. Do I look like I’m not well-rested?” He folded his arms, leaning back against the table edge. “I am fresh as spring rain or however that saying goes. Honestly. I’m perfectly fine. I’m sorry I’m being so competent.”

She sighed and rolled her own eyes heavenward. “Tony, that’s not what I’m saying, and you know it! I’ve just... I’ve seen the amount of work you’re getting done, which is incredible, and there’s no way one man can do all that you’re doing and still be living healthily, getting enough rest, and having time for your team, Tony!”

“Pepper, Pepper,” Tony said warmly, moving to her to take her wrists. “I’m being perfectly healthy. I’m sound of mind. I’m eating. And hey. I’m not even dying this time.”

“Don’t joke about that,” she said lowly.

He put his hands up in surrender. “Relax, Pepperony. I’m fine. I’m being good. Covering all my duties.” And gave her a winning smile.

“I  know you’re up to something, Tony. And don’t think I won’t find out what it is.”

Rolling his eyes again, he sighed. “I’m just doing my job. Ss. My jobsss. And doing them well. New leaf. New me!”

“Fine. Here’s some paperwork for the Newman Project. I’ll need it back by Monday, please.”

“Can do!” He threw her a salute as she walked out, heels clicking on the floor.

“It’s cute how much she cares,” Anthony said.

“Shut up,” Tony said cheerfully. “You know we love her.”

“Yeah...” Edward said wistully. “We miss the sex with her too. Speaking of which--”

“Tony?” Steve’s voice called.

Edward and Anthony scrambled for hiding places, Tony whirling to face Steve. He and his clones did need to hold their nightly conference, but...for Steve, it could wait. It was Steve, after all. “Steve!” he said cheerfully.

“Were you just talking to someone...?” Steve frowned around.

“I’m always talking, Steve. You know that. To JARVIS. To myself. To DUM-E. To U.”

“Now you’re talking to me,” Steve said slowly.

Tony laughed. “No, idiot, I meant one of my other bots. What did you need from me?”

Ducking his head, Steve looked irritated, but sighed. “Alright. I actually was wondering if you’d like to go get something to eat. I’m hungry and there’s no one around...” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

Tilting his head, Tony considered it a millisecond before he grinned and agreed.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

“We think Steve likes us,” Edward said as they were all bent over the latest project.

“What?” Tony protested. “That’s stupid.”

“No, you’re stupid for blatantly ignoring it. Come on, dude. Steve is hot and we’re having no sex right now--”

“Something that needs to be remedied, because man are we horny sometimes,” Anthony interrupted.

“We should totally take advantage of the fact that he likes us and take him to bed,” Edward finished.

Tony looked at his copies. “You’ve thought--”

“Yes. We have.”

“But did you go thro--Is that a line we cross?”

“No. We think that borders a little bit too much on narcissism.” Edward and Anthony exchanged a look. “Besides. Would you?”

He looked at his clones. “Wouldn’t it be a bit more like masturbation?”

They all snickered.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

It did leave Tony with something to think about. Outside perspective always did have nice advantages. So, he sent Anthony up to interact with Steve. And watched with Edward through the camera screen. Intently.

Steve brightened when Anthony walked up to him, hands in his pockets, all smiles. Tony had made all sorts of inroads of friendship. He was really quite proud of himself for it. He and Steve were, for better or worse, friends. He was really proving himself invaluable. Tony could talk to him about everything, pretty much.

But now, through the cameras, Tony could see the way that Steve leaned in towards him, body all open and easy. The way Steve reached out and casually touched his arm. The way Steve laughed at things that weren’t really all that funny. Or shouldn’t have been anyway.

Tony shared a look with Edward as they both said, “Steve wants in our pants.”

“You think he knows it yet?” Edward voiced.

“Oh, Steve’s probably clueless,” Tony said, sort of awed by the whole display. He couldn’t look away. “I’ll have to like...seduce him or something.”

Edward snorted. “Let’s just try and be subtle about it so it doesn’t blow up in our faces, yeah?”

“I hate that you’re me sometimes,” Tony griped.

“No you don’t.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Yes I do.”

Tony frowned. “You’re not thinking you’re going to be getting in on that, do you?” He knew that answer.

So did Edward, so he just fixed Tony with a look.

“Hey! Hey now! Steve is mine! I’m claiming all Steve duties!” Tony protested.

Laughing, Edward shook his head. “You know we’ll want in.”

“Mine.”

“But I’m you.”

“Just for me,” Tony snapped. This was much too quickly getting out of hand.

“We’ll rotate.”

“I don’t share.”

“I don’t either,” Edward’s face was edging into a glare.

Luckily, Anthony was back before it could turn into an argument. How awkward would that be? Arguing with yourself? Except having yourself argue back. Tony’s mind spun sometimes with these existential type questions.

 

But he made a move quickly. Less than three days later, Tony was kissing Steve up against the wall, grabbing at him with less than his usual grace.

Steve’s eyes popped wide; he actually squeaked as he was pushed up against the wall.

Thankfully, for Tony’s pride and dignity, Steve quickly dropped his arms around Tony’s waist and leaned into the kiss.

“Um,” Steve said eloquently when Tony pulled back.

“You like me, right?” Tony breathed. “You like this?”

“Um?”

“Yes or no, Steve. Yes, we’ll do it again. No, I’ll slink off and we can both pretend this never happened,” he said casually, though his heart was pounding more than he’d admit. “Steve...” Tony asked more gently. “In all seriousness. Is this okay?”

That seemed to jar Steve out of his shocked funk. “Yes! Yes, it’s fine. I...like this.” Smiling shyly, Steve’s arms tightened around Tony.

“Okay, great. Because if you said ‘no’ I was probably going to go cry myself to sleep a little.” And maybe console himself with...himself. He could probably cross that line now.

Steve laughed and dipped his head, hesitantly, to kiss Tony’s lips.

“Oh God yes,” he murmured, kissing him back and teaching Steve the merits of making out in the hall where they might potentially scar Clint.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

He’d fallen asleep. They all had. Working together for over 24 hours straight on some Big Science stuff (an actual working teleport and a car that could fly--take that, dad), Tony was draped over the workbench. Someone was knocking on the glass. “Door...” he muttered.

“Got it...” Edward replied. “JARVIS.”

“Might I sugg--”

“Just open the door, honey,” Anthony said from somewhere.

“Tony?” Steve said. “You’ve been down here forever. I think--Holy shit!”

Jerking into a sitting position, he heard more than saw Anthony and Edward thrash somewhere amongst metal and debris. “What!? What! What’s going on!” Tony sucked in a breath, looking up at Steve, ready to run for the suit.

“What the hell!” Steve repeated, eyes round and huge, jaw slack. The plate wobbled in his hand.

Following Steve’s line of sight, Tony’s heart sank as he caught sight of his clones. “Shit,” he murmured, the other two echoing the sentiment.

“What the hell is this!” Steve asked, voice shrill.

“Uh.... Me?” Tony said, scooting over to Steve to grab the plate before he dropped it. Steve’s hand clamped around his wrist.

“Anthony Edward Stark,” he hissed.

“Yes?” the three of them said in unison.

“Oh fuck,” Steve said faintly.

“Steve!” they chorused, rushing towards him as he wobbled. Tony reached him first, grabbing his arm. Anthony and Edward were there seconds after, wrapping arms around his waist to guide him towards a stool.

“This must be what going mad feels like...” he tittered faintly.

“Steve, now is not an appropriate time to quote Firefly.”

“I thought you said it was always appropriate to quote,” Steve said, eyes glazed.

“Um. Wanna foursome?”

Steve stared at him, stupid.

Grin withering, Tony cleared his throat. “Um. Right. No. Sorry. Bad attempt at humour... Sorry.”

“Tony. Tony what is going on?”

“Um. Meet my clones. Anthony and Edward.”

“Can I... Can I have some space?” Steve looked at the three of them wildly.

They all backed away, smiling some sort of half-willing smile.

“Jesus, that’s creepy,” Steve breathed. “I don’t... I’m having trouble responding to this.”

Tony nodded. “Right. Right. Um. Would it be better if the guys...went somewhere else? For now?”

Nodding gratefully, Steve flushed.

Turning to himselves, Tony flashed them a sheepish grin. But they already knew, and were already retreating out of sight. Tony sighed and looked back at Steve. “Go on then. Lay it on me.”

“What?”

“You’re going to get down on me making clones.”

“I just...” Steve blinked.

“I mean, it’s not like I’m using them to harvest spare organs for myself or something. It’s totally legitimate. I don’t have enough time or energy to do all the things I want to do. So I needed more of me. It’s really as simple as that. So I’ve got one me to take care of Stark Industries business--that’s Anthony. I’ve got one me to take care of building stuff--Edward. Since I don’t have time to do all the building and creating that I want to do. Three of my brilliant mind to do all the things I never have time to do! Steve, you’re eyes are crossing.  You okay?”

“And you?” Steve asked faintly.

“Me? What about me? I’m the original. I take care of Avengers business and you.”

“Just you?”

“Yes,” Tony said firmly. “I’m the only one that’s been with you.”

“Not for lack of trying!” Anthony or Edward shouted from out of sight.

“Shut up!” Tony shouted back cheerfully. “Though honestly, Steve. I can promise you. It’s just been me. So... while I don’t really know why you’d be worried, since they are me, it’s only been me.”

“I...am still have having trouble swallowing this....”

“You didn’t have trouble swallowing after I tau--”

Steve clapped a hand over Tony’s mouth, face bright red. “Shut up!” he hissed.

“Steve, we all know about it anyway!”

Gaping at Tony, Steve’s face turned redder. “You didn’t!”

Pulling Steve’s hand away from his face, he chuckled. “Even if they weren’t me, honey, they’d have the ability to hack cameras. Like I do. Because they’re me. And before you freak out, remember we were in the library. So.”

Groaning, Steve hung his head.

“Have your thoughts changed on threesomes?”

“Or foursomes?”

Tony grit his teeth. He really was an obnoxious bastard sometimes. “Would you two shut. Up!” He looked to Steve. “Though seriously. Can we not freak out about this and handle it like adults? Because I really like having my clones, and this is why I didn’t tell anyone.”

“We also like existing!”

Steve scowled. “Jesus. You might as well come over if you’re going to be a part of this conversation anyway!”

The two clones scrambled over, grinning eagerly.

Steve took one look at them and groaned, looking into his lap. “Can one of you...shave? Or something?”

They all looked aghast. “What?! No!”

“Oh my God. Stop! You’re looking too similar!” Steve said.

“At least we’re not dressed alike,” Edward drawled.

Steve paled. Anthony beamed. “I want--”

“No,” Tony interrupted regretfully. “We can’t play tricks on Clint.”

“Oh please,” Edward pleaded.

“No,” Steve said firmly. “No. No one else can no.”

“You know, we might object to being your dirty little secret, Captain,” Anthony said archly.

“What? You’re not my dirty anything!”

“Do you want us to be?” Edward asked leaning in close.

“Woah!” Tony said finally, stepping in front of Steve, glaring at himselves. “Enough. Come on. This is serious business. Steve has apparently decided to keep our secret. So we’re going to be grateful and then get back to business as usual.”

His clones rolled their eyes but sighed. “Fine. But only because we recognise your good sense and we understand.”

“Can we hire a hooker?” Edward asked.

Tony sighed. “We’ll deal with your needs later.”

“Promise?”

“Oh God,” Steve blurted. He jumped to his feet. “Enough. I can’t...”

“He’s thinking about us together,” Edward teased.

“Steve, do you want to see me make out with myself?” Anthony asked with a saccharine grin.

“Wow. Wow, okay. I am so beyond obnoxious,” Tony said, throwing his hands up. “I can’t even handle me right now.”

Steve threw him a sceptical look.

“Okay. Enough. And that? I never said, Steve. No one hears of this.” Fixing him with a stern look, Tony sighed. “I think we’re hungry. So. We’re going to order Chinese. Because we’re probably starving, even if we don’t know it yet, and we want coffee. Edward. Make the coffee. Anthony, call for food. Include Steve’s order. Steve. Are you okay?”

“I’m still a little stunned. This is... This is amazing, Tony. Now that I...think about it. I mean, creating full-grown, fully functioning clones? That’s astonishing. Hiding them and keeping everyone else from finding out? Even more amazing.”

“What are you hinting at about my ability to keep secrets, Steve,” he squinted.

“That you’re usually really terrible at it.”

Tony sniffed. “Well. Little did you know.”

“Okay.  Now that we’re done with the soap opera,” Anthony said, dropping the phone back on the table, “can we move on?”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

They do move on. And it takes almost two weeks, but submerged in the Tonys, Steve adjusted fairly quickly. Which, seeing as it’s just one more thing in the future, Tony couldn’t exactly be surprised.

What was a surprise was how kinky the whole thing turned, and how quickly.

It was just Tony in the workshop. With Steve. And maybe some heavy petting against his workbench as Tony kissed him hungrily. Steve froze a second and then dragged his hands down Tony’s back, grabbing his ass and hauling him closer.

It wasn’t until there was a stifled moan behind him that he whirled to see one of himself biting a knuckle, eyes blown wide. “Shit.” Then looked back at Steve. Who suddenly wasn’t looking at him, eyes downcast. “Shit.”

“Tony, it’s not--”

“You were getting off on him--me--watching you make out with me?” He whirled on himself, knowing the answer, but asking aloud anyway. “You cool with watching?”

“Fuck yes.”

He turned back to Steve. Waited.

Steve sucked in a breath and grabbed him, lips crashing, hips grinding.

The world kind of faded away for a little while, Tony’s focus on Steve, the taste of Steve’s mouth, the pressure of his hands, and Steve grinding on him like he was going to come in his pants.

“Fuck, just come already!”

Steve jerked and did, voice muffled into Tony’s shoulder.

Tony groaned, head falling back as he came, hands tightening in Steve’s shirt. “Oh Goooood...” Blinking to refocus his vision, Tony looked around Steve to see himself jerking off desperately. “Fuck that’s weird.”

“Then don’t watch, asshole!” other-him snapped--probably Edward, seeing as Anthony should be at SI.

Steve huffed, turning in Tony’s grasp to watch Edward who dropped his head back and groaned, shooting into his hand.

“Right...” Tony breathed. “Much fun was had by all then...”

Edward snorted in laughter, sagged on his stool.

Steve flushed. “Sorry...”

“Did we not just agree that we all enjoyed this?” Edward huffed. “God. That was...hot.”

“That’s because everyone in this room is gorgeous,” Tony breathed, tipping forward to lean against Steve. “So. I think that calls for a shower, because I have awkward cold jizz in my pants now.”

“Anthony’s going to be jealous,” Edward said, fumbling around for a towel to wipe his hand.

“Maybe...” Steve said softly. “Maybe we’ll just need to do this again...?”

The Tonys turned and stared at him. “Yeah, we’re keeping you,” Tony said, a grin spreading across his face.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Though sheer force of will and a not inconsiderable amount of brains, Tony managed to keep his clones hidden from the team for another year. They responded with the expected amount of amazement and horror at the idea of more than one Stark in the world, but in the end, promise to keep his secret. Even though it wasn’t. A bad thing, that was. It was brilliant. Having more than one of himself. Tony was more productive than ever, had enough time to devote his energies where he wanted, and nothing was suffering for it. All in all, it was a genius move. Of course.

He managed to keep the clones hidden from Pepper for another year and a quarter after that. She blinked, raised a hand to stem any words of excuse Tony, any of him, might have offered and then walked out, not saying another thing about it.

The only real problem was his relationship with Steve. Seeing as the other hims wanted in, and so far, they’d only ever really flirted with the ideas, Anthony and Edward restricted to ‘no touching.’

“What if I just clone you too, Steve,” Tony said, collapsed on the bed, half on top of him. “The world would be a better place with more of you, certainly.” Anthony lounged in the chair across the room, Edward sprawled on the loveseat against the wall.

“I vote ‘aye,’” Anthony mumbled, arm draped over his face. “Because my arm is building suspicious muscles jacking off to you two. And I really really want more than self-satisfaction..”

“We’ve been patient,” Edward added.

“No,” Steve said immediately. “I don’t want to be cloned.”

“Then you have to offer us something else,” Anthony drawled.

“I don’t have to offer you anything,” Steve said lightly.

The four of them laid a while, silenced by the comment.

“You’re right,” Edward said finally. “You’re right. That’s unfair of us to ask. Wrong.”

Steve nodded, though only Tony felt the movement.

“I apologise,” Anthony said softly. “You’re right.”

“Wow,” Steve said softly with a small laugh. “Two apologies from you in less than five minutes?”

They let it lie for then. Tony, feeling very bad for and very proud of his clones, lets them take the private jet to anywhere they want, independently or jointly. And maybe sanctioned the purchase of an island. And, six months later, seeing as they have some down time, suggested the four of them go.

Steve was surprisingly okay with that, and agreed easily.

Two days later, they found out why.

“All three of you. On the bed.”

They didn’t argue. Tony had a huge bed shipped to the place. Screw you, Ikea furniture.

Tony plopped himself in the middle, Anthony and Edward taking seats to either side. “Um. Was this supposed to be a...arrange ourselves appealingly ‘get on the bed’ or an I need to talk to you ‘get on the bed?’”

Now that Steve was looking at the three of them (Edward’s let his hair grow long enough to pull back, and Anthony keeps his a little more closely cropped than Tony’s these days), he swallowed, clearly flustered. “I... Maybe a combination of both.”

“Both?” they echoed.

“I want to try a foursome,” Steve muttered, looking away as his face flamed. “So yes, I am giving you all permission to touch one another. And yes, I’m giving you all permission to touch me.”

Anthony and Edward leapt at Steve, dragging him down on top of Tony.

“Woah! Woah, guys.” Tony’s eyes went wide as he suddenly had Steve falling on top of him. But Anthony and Edward were talking.

“So one of us can do Steve--”

“--while he does the other--”

“And Tony can just watch.”

“It’s totally Tony’s turn to watch.”

“Or Tony can fuck Steve’s mouth--”

“You ever fucked Steve’s mouth?”

“Because that’s an awesome idea.”

“One we’d like to watch.”

“Oh my God, enough!” Steve laughed, pushing at them all. “That wasn’t supposed to invite a free-for-all.”

“You just invited a free-for-all, Steve,” Anthony said, tugging Steve’s shirt up over his head.

“And we want to buy in,” Edward added, leaning across Tony to kiss the revealed skin. “Lube still in the drawer?”

“I think I might be weirded out by this,” Tony muttered, edging away and scooting up the bed to grab the lube from the drawer.

“We can stop,” Steve said, hands stilling on Edward’s pants.

“No,” Tony said slowly, shaking his head. “Go on.” He tossed the lube at Edward who shucked his pants and fell back on the bed.

“‘Kay Steve,” Anthony whispered, “I’m going to do you, and you’ll do Edward, who is so kindly preparing himself.”

Tony leaned back against the headboard and watched. Watched Steve’s face flush as Edward got up on all fours for Steve. Watched as he eased into his clone. Watched as his other clone eased into Steve, the expressions that crossed all of their faces. So that’s what he looked like in the throes of passion. Tony palmed himself lazily, watching himself both fuck and be fucked by his lover. “Jesus, you’re gorgeous,” he murmured, wriggling out of his pants enough to grasp himself lazily.

All in all, it was a noisy affair, all the grunts and moans and pleas and exclamations, Anthony coming first. Tony was next. He’d not planned on just watching. He’d planned on participating. But watching proved enough. And then Edward, clawing at the sheets, face mashed into the bedding. And finally, finally, finally Steve, gripping Edward’s hips hard, making him mewl as he pumped into him to finish.

When the four of them had caught their breath, Tony beamed all around. “I’d say mission success.”

“This isn’t happening all the time. Just...this is...one off. A special,” Steve murmured, slumped on the bed. “Every once in a while. Maybe.”

“Sure thing, Steve,” Anthony drawled.

“Sure thing,” Edward echoed.  
  


~ ~ ~ ~

Four months later? It wasn’t such a sure thing. In fact, it all worked rather nicely. And Tony? Tony was right about his genius idea after all.


End file.
